TigerCali
by lelbell
Summary: This is the sequel to Cali- A Different type of Mutant. There will also be a prequel cause it's a little confusing. I plan on focussing on TigerClaw in this episode as much as I can once the story gets going. It's written in scene play style. Thanks everyone! :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ok So if you would like to read the story before this one (this is a sequel episode) the link is here: s/11540744/1/Cali-A-different-type-of-Mutant. It's called Cali- A different Type of Mutant. This story is basically what happens next. Just to be perfectly clear: I am an Apriltello shipper, but I respect the need for Capril. I like the pairing of Donnicali (Calitello?), but I'm starting to like Tigercali just as much, if not more. It brings a new dimension to my favorite villain. Enjoy! :) This first chapter is just the opening and is a little confusing. I have a prequel to the original Cali story which explains a lot of the unanswered questions you may have after reading this. I'm currently working on this one and that one- but with two kids, being a full-time student, and working- it's not as easy as you'd think! :) Here goes nothing!

This scene opens up in Shredder's lair. Just for a little backstory, Karai has agreed to work for Shredder because he promised her a special type of retro mutagen that would change her completely back to her human self. She hates Shredder and refuses to hurt the turtles, but will do anything to help the process of the retro mutagen. This happened about two episodes ago. Enjoy!

Characters present: Shredder, Karai, and Tiger Claw

Shredder: BAXTER!

Baxter Stockman enters.

Baxter: Yeeeesssss Maaaasster?

Shredder: Have you created the retro mutagen needed for Karai?

Baxter: I sssstillll need more muuutagen to compleeete the processsss.

Shredder: Tiger Claw!

Tiger Claw walks up and hands the stolen mutagen to Baxter.

Baxter: Eeeeexxceelent.

Shredder: How long until you have completed the retro mutagen?

Baxter: Iiiii'mmmm not ssssuure Maaaasster. I willll lllleeet yoouuuu know as soooon as I'm dooone.

Baxter turns to leave only for Karai to flip in his way to stop him. She grabs him and threatens him.

Karai: You better tell me the moment you have it or I'll make sure my venom finds you quickly and kills you slowly.

Shredder stands up.

Shredder: That's enough Karai. I made a promise to you, my daughter, and I will uphold it.

Karai: You are not my father.

Tiger Claw: Show your master some respect.

Tiger Claw gets ready to attack Karai and Karai does the same.

Shredder: No! That's enough. Karai. Do not rethink your bargain with me. It would be unwise for you. Remember that I am your only hope for returning to yourself.

Tiger Claw relaxes and Karai looks away defeated and unhappy, but mostly angry at her current situation.

Shredder: In the meantime, the Kranng should be out looking for us for betraying them to steal that Mutagen. I need everyone on the lookout. Tiger Claw, go with Karai and make sure she upholds her end of the deal.

All exit leaving Shredder alone. As they exit, Tiger Claw sees a roach and without thinking steps on it and continues on. Shredder closes his eyes.

Shredder: Karai, you will be my daughter again. In time, you will learn that you belong here with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two! It's got a lot of content to pay attention to! Long live Apriltello (even though no one knows it yet). We see some Capril and Donnicali here. Poor Leo... I'm also a Leorai and Ramona shipper... surprise? Haha...Enjoy!

Raph is looking at the oval emerald that Mona Lisa had given him upon their departure. He turned it around in his hands silently wishing it would start blinking, indicating that she was near. It was silent as always and Raph sighed loudly thinking that no one was around.

Leo: I know how you feel, man.

Raph jumps and hides the emerald back in his belt.

Raph: I don't know what you mean.

Leo is in the doorway to Raph's room leaning against the doorframe.

Leo: I know that you miss her even though you will never admit it. But at least you got a promise that you will see her again, not to mention you know she likes you back.

Leo looks down sad.

Raph: If you are sad about Karai, all I can tell you is to get over her. We don't know where she is, what mindset she's in, or if she's even alive. As far as she liking you, I'm sure she did. It was kind of obvious. I'm sorry bro; I'm just not good at this kind of thing.

They sit there quiet and awkward for a moment.

Leo: I guess you're right. Umm, your emerald will glow again soon. Don't worry.

With that a sad Leo leaves and Raph face palms.

Raph: Ugh! I'm such an idiot. Leo wait!

Raph runs after Leo. They are both in the main room now and before Raph can try again, Donnie interrupts.

Donnie: Hey guys, check this out! One of my cockroaches has somehow made its way into Shredder's lair! Maybe now we can find out what they want with that mutagen they stole from the Kranng.

The three turtles watch as Shredder is yelling at Stockman, until Karai jumps out of the shadows. Leo jumps forward and snatches the computer from Donnie.

Leo: Karai!

The roach shows Karai's angry/sad face to Leo and he touches the screen.

Leo: We have to go get her!

Raph: Dude, she's working for Shredder!

Leo: She obviously doesn't want to be!

Donnie: Guys, I think she's on our side.

Just then, they look back at the screen only to see Tiger Claw step on the spy roach. Donnie groans as Mikey and Cali walk into the room.

Mikey: And that's how you make spaghetti and pizza.

Donnie groans again as he closes his laptop.

Mikey: What's wrong, D?

Cali goes to curl up next to Donnie to try to make him feel a little better. Donnie smiles down at Cali thanking her for her effort. Donnie then looks up at Mikey and frowns again.

Donnie: Tiger Claw just stepped on one of my spy roaches.

Mikey: Oh man, sorry about that D. I guess they aren't as camouflagey as we thought. ****I did not come up with this next line- I saw it on the comic con panel when a little boy mentioned it- I liked it so much that I decided to incorporate it. I also think that if I knew that little boy's name it would make an awesome name for the foot bot for Mikey to name- just saying**** I bet it would be cool if we could rewire one of the foot bots or something and sneak one of them in there! I bet no one would step on one of them! Haha!

Everyone just kind of stares blankly at Mikey for a minute.

Donnie: That's… that's actually a good idea Mikey.

Mikey: It is? Oh, yeah- it is!

Mikey smiles proudly when Leo turns his attention back to Donnie.

Leo: Well what about Karai- why is she working for Shredder? We have to save her!

Donnie: If I can find a cure for her, maybe she won't have to work for Shredder anymore. I just need some of her DNA and Stockman's notes to see what they have already done to her.

Leo: Let's go!

I love, love, love how no one notices Splinter.

Splinter: Leonardo. As leader, you must have restraint and not act impulsively. You move a mountain one spoonful of dirt at a time.

Leo: Ai, Sensei. Then we will figure out a plan. Donnie?

Donnie: On it!

Donnie types away on his computer as he looks for another spy roach frequency

Donnie: Ok, so I think we should work in teams. I need to get to the computers to download all of Stockman's files on Karai. I also need some of her DNA.

Cali perked up when she heard about stealing some female DNA. She smiled and decided to take a chance and exercise her new voice.

Cali: Mmmeeea?

Cali's voice was soft and sweet like a purr. Incredibly shy and quiet.

Donnie once again smiled down at the unusual mutant that the brothers and Splinter have come to accept into the family.

Donnie: Very good Cali, your language skills are much better.

Donnie thinks and frowns.

Donnie: I'm not sure if you are ready to go on a mission yet, though.

Leo: I think she can be extremely useful!

Raph: Yeah, who better to steal DNA then a DNA mutant?

Mikey: Yeah, please let her come along!

Cali looks up at Donnie with pleading cartoony eyes. Donnie can't help but smile.

Donnie: Ok, Master Splinter, do you think that she could help us?

Splinter: Of course. I think that she's been ready for a while now. Just take care of your sister.

All of them: Ai, sensei.

Cali gets excited and starts to glow slightly.

Raph: Calm down kitty. We haven't gone anywhere yet. Leo?

Leo: Right. Ok, so here's the plan. Raph and Donnie will sneak into Shredder's lair with ninja stealth and download the files without ever being detected. Mikey, Cali, and I will go look for Karai and we will distract her and Tiger Claw so that Cali can bump into her and get out of there as fast as possible. We will meet back here at the lair and keep in contact with the Tphones.

Donnie: I, I, I would like to stay with Cali- I, um, don't want her getting hurt.

Leo: Donnie, We need you to get into the computers, and I need her to get the DNA. Mikey and I will keep her safe, I promise.

Donnie sighs and looks a little sad.

Cali: Goooo Wiith Doonniee?

Mikey: No Cali, We need you on our team, but don't worry, I got yo back cat! Promise!

Cali smiles at Mikey.

Cali: oookkk…

Cali then looks at a sad Donnie and walks over to him and gives him a small kiss on the cheek. Donnie immediately freezes and gets all goofy.

As soon as the kiss happens, April and Casey walk in.

Cali: I'llll seeee you agaiiin myyy Donnnieee.

April: YOUR DONNIE?

April freaks out and Donnie gets incredibly embarrassed and awkward. Cali smiles while she grabs Donnie's arm and Casey grabs April to calm her down.

Casey: Red, calm down. We are all on the same side, remember?

April: Yeah, but still. We barely know her and she thinks she owns Don.. er… him… uh… them!

Casey raises an eyebrow and then sighs.

Casey: Seriously Red, no one is stealing your nerdy best friend.

Leo startles everyone.

Leo: In case everyone has forgotten, we are about to head out on a mission!

Casey: Cool! Count us in!

Leo: We are kinda in a rush!

Raph: Leo I think we could use all the help we can get. Casey can come with us just in case there's a lookout to rough up. You can take April. We'll catch them up on the way.

Leo: Fine.

Donnie groans audibly and everyone looks at him to which he gets embarrassed.

Donnie: uh, er, we better get going.

With that they pick up their gear and head out. Before leaving, Leo makes a final comment about the mission.

Leo: We'll take the Rooftops, you guys take the Shellraiser.

They all nod to one another one last time before parting ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Ok, So this is what happens with the Raph/Casey/Donnie team. Enjoy! :)

In the Shellraiser.

Raph and Donnie drive. Casey can't seem to shut up and Donnie can't seem to stop rolling his eyes.

Casey: And when the monster basically jumped off the screen at us she was basically in my lap! Guys, I'm telling you, a kiss is coming soon!

Raph: Wait, so you haven't kissed her yet?

Casey: No, I mean, we want it to be special, or something like that.

Raph: What's so special about a kiss?

Raph blushes a little and reaches down to touch the Emerald in his belt.

Casey: Nothing beats the memory of a first kiss. I just wish mine could have been with Red. I mean, my first kiss was still awesome, except it tried to kill me. But in my relationship with April, it's different. I need it to be special.

Donnie smiles thinking about how he's been kissed several times by April, but yet she hasn't kissed Casey yet- is there still a chance? Then he realizes something.

Donnie: What do you mean it almost killed you?

Casey: Oh, right. My first kiss was with Karai when she tried to poison all of us.

Raph: She kissed you?!

Donnie: Does Leo know?

Casey: No, I never really gave it much thought seeing as she was trying to kill me, not make out with me.

Raph: Yeah, and Leo isn't going to find out about it.

Donnie: Has she even kissed you on the cheek yet?

Casey: No, but I told you- we are waiting for something special!

Raph: Ok guys, we are about a block and a half away- time for stealth mode.

The three depart from the shellraiser and make their way to the glass rooftop of the lair. Donnie cuts a hole and get access while the others keep watch. They make their way through the lair without getting caught. Once they reached the lab, Donnie pulls Casey out of the light just before Stockman turns around.

Donnie: Shhhhh….. Stockman….

Casey looks up and smiles while giving Donnie thumbs up. Donnie raises his eyebrow, confused.

Casey then throws a hockey puck to the far side of the room. Stockman hears it and hovers over to that side when suddenly Raph jumps out of nowhere and takes him out. As he drags an unconscious Stockman over to the main computer, Donnie is already fast at work.

Donnie: I just need to figure out where he keeps his files on Karai and then we are good to go.

Raph: Make it quick, D, I don't know how long Buzzkill is out for.

Casey: It's ok, if he wakes up, I'll put him out of his misery!

Donnie types away, while the others are on lookout.

Casey: Aren't flies supposed to only have like a day's life span or something?

Donnie: Actually, the life span of a housefly could be anywhere from 15 to 30 days depending on the current conditions that the fly lives in.

Raph: Who cares?

Casey: Just making conversation, bro. Chill out. We got this.

Fishface: Of course you got this. Which is why we got you!

Fishface and Rahzar come out from the shadows. They seem interested and a little concerned that it's just three of them.

Rahzar: Where are the rest of your pathetic friends?

Raph: They decided to stay home and let us have all the fun tonight.

Casey: finally some action! I was getting bored!

Donnie: Guys, I've found the files- I just need his hand… er…. Bug print?

Raph: Get it yourself Donnie; we're a little busy.

Just then Stockman comes to and Donnie tries to knock him out again, unsuccessfully. Rahzar and Fishface attack Raph and Casey and as they fight Donnie eventually outsmarts the flying scientist by throwing one of Casey's pucks with a firework on it (camouflaged as a Choco bar) across the room. Stockman goes for the candy bar only to be knocked out by the explosion. Donnie then quickly uses the handprint to get the files and downloads them, which is actually a fast process. Right when it's done- Shredder, foot soldiers, Bebop and Rocksteady all enter.

Donnie: GOT IT!

Shredder: WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?

Raph: Sewage sludge! Time to go! Casey!

Casey runs over near the turtles right as the rest of they are about to go under attack and Donnie smoke bombs their way out of there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! I may go back and add to this- I feel like it's not a good enough description of what April and Mikey would act like and that bothers me since Mikey is my spirit animal. This chapter has A LOT of FLUFF! So much Leorai and Tigercali! So sorry for the girly writing- I know a lot of you like fight scenes, but I'm better at the fluff- plus I really really like making Tiger Claw uncomfortable! Enjoy!

April watched Cali intently as they moved from rooftop to rooftop. Cali effortlessly was able to keep up and even turned into a dark animal life creature that no one could really tell what is was. Mikey stuck close to Cali. Leo wasn't paying attention to anyone on the team; he seemed to be looking specifically for Karai assuming that the rest of his team was with him. Eventually they see Tiger Claw standing on a roof looking down at some Kranng as they went through a portal. Not seeing Karai anywhere, Leo decides now is a good time to talk to the rest of his team. He lands on a rooftop with a tall ledge so that they can remain unseen and motions for the rest of the team to meet him there.

April: I don't see Karai anywhere.

Leo: Neither do I. I do see Tiger Claw though. If we can take him down, I'm sure he can tell us where to find her.

At the mention of Tiger Claw, Cali cocked her head to the side, and like the curious cat that she is; she stood up to get a better look. No one seemed to notice.

Mikey: Dude, have you seen him? He's crossed dimensions just so he could get revenge on us. You go loco homey?

Leo: Unless you see Karai anywhere, I don't really have any other plans at this point.

April: Maybe we could make a deal with him or something- is there anything we could give him? Maybe we could give him his own pet cat…

April nodded to the spot that Cali was supposed to be sitting. They all look over to see no one and everyone's eye get huge.

Mikey: Cali! Where are you? Oh man, Donnie is going to kill me!

April: What does Donnie care about her anyways?

Mikey: Oh girl, you don't even want to know!

April blushes and gets angry, and then she sees her.

April: That is the dumbest mutant I have ever met! Look!

April points over at Cali who is now walking up casually to Tiger Claw. After all of the droids went in the portal and the portal closes, Tiger Claw's ears twitch and he swings around ready to fight. He freezes as soon as he sees her.

Cali: Tiiiiggerrrrrrr Claaawwww…

Tiger Claw just stares at her. She's back in her human form with a cattail. She decides she wants to touch him to see if he feels as soft as he looks. As she walks to him, he's frozen and confused. Hypnotized would be another excellent word to put in here. The turtles and April make it to the roof just as Cali settles her hand on Tiger Claw's face.

Mikey: Cali! NO!

Just then Tiger Claw grabs Cali and swings her behind him as if he was trying to protect her from Mikey.

Mikey: Easy Kitty! I just want my friend back!

Tiger Claw: She's your friend?

Leo: Yes! Give her back!

Cali has now turned into a female version of Tiger Claw and comes out from behind him. Shocked he stumbles backwards.

Tiger Claw: Wha.. how? What is she? How did she?

Cali smiles at him.

Cali: You'rrrrrrre cuuuuuutee and sooooffft.

She then looks at Mikey.

Cali: Friiiieeendd?

Mikey: definitely not.

Cali frowns. Tiger Claw blushes for the first time. She looks back at Tiger Claw and turns back into her human form. She walks up to him and kneels down beside him. After nuzzling him, she smiles.

Cali: Ssssoorrrrrrry.

Tiger Claw: Cali?

Cali Smiles. Tiger Claw gulps.

Tiger Claw: There is no reason to be sorry, Cali. My battle is not with you. What are you?

Cali: Muuuutaaant. Friiiiieend.

April: Ok, enough of this! She belongs to Donnie Catnip! So back off.

Leo and Mikey look at each other and then to a very confused April.

April: Tell us where Karai is.

Tiger Claw snapping out of the trance he seemed to be in casually stands up.

Tiger Caw: Why would I tell you something like that?

Cali looks up at Tiger Claw.

Cali: Pllleeeeasssse?

Tiger Claw looks down at her and closes his eyes.

Tiger Claw: I'm sorry my Cali, I cannot betray my Master.

They lock eyes for a minute before a voice comes out of nowhere. Karai apparently had been watching for a while.

Karai: Wow. I didn't know you had a weak spot for interesting freaks.

Leo: Karai! How? How are you?

Leo becomes incredibly awkward trying to make small talk during what could possibly be a battle.

Cali: Kaaarrraiii?

Mikey: Yeah, that's our sneaky snake Karai.

Karai sends Mikey a look. And walks up to Leo. April seems to be getting annoyed with the whole situation and doesn't take her eyes off of Tiger Claw and Cali.

Karai: Hello Leo, I've wanted to see you for a while now. I … I can't come with you right now. I'm… I'm in the middle of something.

Karai looks down struggling with deciding if she wants to tell them or not.

Leo: Karai, we know about you working for Shredder.

Karai: Then you know that I have orders to bring you to him if I see you?

Mikey: Nope. Didn't know that part.

Tiger Claw: Well now you do. Karai, it's time you hold up your end of the deal.

Leo: So that's why you've been avoiding me… er… us…. So you wouldn't have to keep your end of the deal?

Mikey: This is so bogus! Cali- touch her so we can get D to do his thing! That way we can all just go home and celebrate with some LOTR and pizza!

Karai- Wait, what?

Cali starts to walk over to Karai when Tiger Claw grabs her by the arm. She starts to glow slightly at the surprise that only makes Tiger Claw blush more.

Tiger Claw: I told you fair Cali; I cannot betray my Master.

Cali smiles and gently lifts his hand off of her arm and he lets her. She then kisses his hand before dropping it next to a stunned Tiger Claw and resuming her walk towards Karai.

Leo: It's ok; we are going to try to find a retro mutagen that will work on you. That way you don't have to work for Shredder anymore.

Karai just stared at Leo, until he lost his smile.

Leo: Karai- I'm sorry- I thought that was what you wan….

Karai swiftly walked up to Leo and kissed him before he could finish his sentence. Leo melted before understanding what was happening. Mikey's eyes filled with joyful tears and April tore her eyes from Cali and Tiger Claw long enough to smile for Leo.

Tiger Claw: That's enough Karai. We need to bring them to Master Shredder.

Karai: No. I think we can give them a head's start.

She then turned to see Cali standing in front of her. She grabbed her, startled, and held her defensively.

Tiger Claw: Release her!

Karai: Relax; I was just wondering how you really felt Tiger Claw. I think you would agree that we can let Cali and her friends go, right?

Tiger Claw tensed up and looked from Karai to Cali.

Tiger Claw: I suppose a heads start would not hurt anyone tonight.

Tiger Claw glanced over to Cali to see her gently glowing. As the glow became stronger, Karai got nervous and let her go.

Karai: What's happening? I didn't hurt her, did I?

Mikey: Oh no, she glows when she gets nervous, scared, or hurt. Cali, did you get what you need? Are you ok?

Cali calmed down and slowly turned into Karai. Karai slowly walked around Cali examining her. Leo finally came to his senses only to see two Karai's looking at him. He passed back out.

Leo: I love heaven.

April: You have got to be kidding me. Guys, we got what we came for. It's time to go.

April and the real Karai walked over to Leo to help him up. Mikey and Cali walked over to Tiger Claw, who was still very visibly tense as he was still trying to make up his mind.

Tiger Claw: You have a rare talent.

Cali: Thannnnk Yooouu Tiggggerrrrrr Claaawwww. Seeeeeee yoooouuuuu aagggaaaiiiin?

Tiger Claw: I hope so. Please let me see you one more time.

Cali smiled and turned back into herself.

Tiger Claw: Rare, indeed.

Tiger Claw looks over to a nervous Mikey who was there to protect Cali, even though he knew he couldn't against Tiger Claw.

Tiger Claw: If anything happens to this gentle soul, I will seek revenge on the world, until no happiness survives for anyone. Do you understand small turtle?

Mikey nods.

Mikey: Whatever you say Tiger man. We gots to go Cali.

Cali smiles at Tiger Claw one last time before turning to follow Mikey. April looks at the now revived Leo and sighs.

April: Make it quick, Leo, the others are probably waiting for us.

She smiled and then headed back to catch up with Mikey and Cali.

Leo: Karai- I… I don't know when I'm going to see you again.

Karai: We will see each other soon. I'll make sure of that. Give my love to my father.

She smiled and looked over to see Tiger Claw already starting to head in the direction of the lair. She glanced back at Leo who was looking like a beaten puppy.

Karai: Ok, loverboy, your head start is starting to run out.

She smirked, leaned over, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaping off towards Tiger Claw.

Leo smiles lazily before heading back to catch up with his friends.

Tiger Claw and Karai stop for a minute.

Tiger Claw: Cali needs to remain a secret. No one can know about her. She is a gentle soul that needs to be protected. I will keep your secret if you keep mine. Understood?

Karai: I think for the first time, we now finally understand one another.

With that Karai leaps off again leaving Tiger Claw who smiles to himself right before he follows her.


End file.
